Along with the advance in science and technology, handheld electronic products such as smartphone, touch phone, and personal digital assistant (PDA) phone are getting more and more popular. In addition to providing new functions, the manufacturers are dedicated to making the operating interface more user-friendly, more intuitive and simpler.
Most of the current PDA phones have the function of saving telephone number for a contact in the contact list of the telephone book. When the user would like to dial or input a new telephone number not saved in the contact list as a new contact data, the user has to activate a function menu and select “save to contacts” to save the new contact data. However, such operation method is very complicated and inconvenient to the user.